Especial anime
by Amai Hiragizawa
Summary: nuestra historia tiene lugar en un set de japon donde sakura CC recibe una entrevista junto a las series saint seiya las guerreras magicas ranma 1/2 e inuyasha ¿qué pensaran cada anime de su serie? descubranlo aquí.


Especial Anime.

Las series aquí presentadas no me pertenecen les pertenecen a los grandes mangakas: rumiko takahashi, clamp y masami kuramada.

-Hola mis lectores espero que di…-en eso me interrumpen ciertas personitas.

-Deja que yo salga- grita inu.

-No yo debo Salir primero- grita también ikki.

-Yo soy mejor así que saldré primero- grito naraku.

-¡Ya!... sé que deben de confundidos de porque ikki está peleando con naraku e inuyasha bueno aremos un debate de que serie es mejor…- continua hablando la autora.

-Bueno empecemos de este lado…- dijo señalando el lado izquierdo a mi…- están los personajes de saint seiya, a su lado tenemos a los chicos de inuyasha… aun lado de ellos se presenta Sakura card captor, a su lado ranma ½ y por último tenemos a las guerreras mágicas-nn.

-Oye cómo puedes hacer un fic de todos nosotros cuando nos hiciste sufrir- reclamo ikki.

-A ti te quería ver amai hiragizawa nos estuviste haciendo la vida imposible- grito inuyasha.

-Mm… porque esa chica tiene el mismo apellido de Eriol- pregunto Shaoran.

-No lo sé Shaoran- dijo Sakura.

-Eh… chicos podemos arreglarlo- dije mientras me hacía para atrás.

-No y ni creas que estaremos en tu fic- gritaron al mismo tiempo.

-E… está bien…solo… solo quería… dije mientras empezaba a llorar-… solo quería entretenerlos… buaaaaa! –

-No nos convencerás con tus lágrimas- dijo inuyasha.

-Seguros se ve muy triste- dudo ranma.

-Pero que insensibles como se atreven a gritarle a una mujer- dijeron june y Akane.

-Nosotros…- trato de remediar kanon.

-E…está bien si no quieren no actúen…- dije sollozando.

-De acuerdo actuaremos- dijeron ikki e inuyasha rindiéndose por la culpa.

-Ok está bien a sus lugares- dije con repentina felicidad y haciendo la V de victoria con la mano.

-Sabia que haría eso- dijo sango.

-Y porque no dijiste nada- grito inuyasha.

-Porque no nos traicionamos entre nosotras-

-Bueno empecemos…- dije en medio mientras todos están sentados en frente mío.

-Bueno las reglas son…- pero unos retrasados me interrumpieron.

-Son unos rectángulos largos…- dijo seiya.

-…Que tienen unas rayitas de distinto tamaño…- siguió naraku.

- … y tienen unos numeritos…- dijo kuno.

-…Son de los que usa aome- termino de decir inuyasha.

-Ay si serán las reglas del debate no para medir grupo de retrasados no lo puedo creer en saint seiya el retrasado es seiya, en inuyasha son naraku e inu y en ranma lo es kuno- dije negando con la cabeza.

-Bueno podrías decirnos las reglas- dijo Eriol con su toque ingles.

-C…claro- dije-… las reglas son una serie de preguntas que nos haremos para ver cuál es la mejor serie…-

-A todos- pregunto caldina.

-Si bueno con quien de las cinco series empezamos- nn todos señalaron a los caballeros del zodiaco mientras los pobres señalaban a las guerreras mágicas ñn.

-Bueno está decidido la pregunta es para saori- dije señalándola- ¿qué piensas de la serie?-

-Pues pienso que es una serie de una hermosa joven ósea mua que es secuestrada luego de enterarse que es atenea la diosa de la sabiduría y sus fieles lacayos la van a rescatar de una serie de enemigos como lo son saga, poseído por la maldad, Poseidón quien es Julián Solo mi admirador, hades y por otro lado Marte en saint seiya omega- dijo saori con total calma mientras nosotros la veíamos con cara que onda.

-A… alguien más quiere decir algo…- pregunte temerosa.

-Pues yo opino que mientras esta disque diosa de la sabiduría se deja secuestrar por cuanto enemigo se le aparezca nosotros nos partimos el lomo salvándola- se quejo mu.

-Quien te dijo que somos tus lacayos- grito mm.

-Yo creo que los dorados nos dejaron con la carga de saori echándonos ese rollo de que confiamos en que ustedes cuidaran bien a atena sean vuelto muy fuertes y no sé que más- dijo molesto shiryu.

-Tú crees que íbamos a cargar con atena estás loco- grito dokho.

-Que tengo de malo para que me traten así- las demás series veían como espectadores a los caballeros del zodiaco.

-Ya fue suficiente- grite- bien ya sabemos su opinión-

-Ahora dinos…- dijo hyoga-… quién de nosotros te resulta mejor-

-¿Qué?- O.o

-Si es cierto quien de la serie te gusto mas- dijo Marín.

-Pues…-

-Es obvio que a mí- dijo kanon levantándose de su silla.

-Y tú porque todos saben que a las chicas otakus les gusta el héroe de la historia- dijo ikki.

-Pues el héroe de esta historia fuera de la serie es un retrasado mental- dijo Camus apuntando a seiya.

-Obvio que yo soy el que más le gusto de lo contrario no me hubiera besado en el último fic- dijo en tono seductor.

-Por mi te puedes ir por un tubo kanon tú no eres el que más me llamo la atención en esta serie- dije.

-Cómo es posible amai y donde quedo aoi- dijo inuyasha.

-Cállate bestia- dije enojada.

-¿Quién es aoi?- pregunto ikki a inuyasha.

-Se supone que en nuestro mundo ella tiene novio y se llama aoi- dijo con una sonrisa malévola.

-Bueno yo…-

-Pero amai es novia de kanon…- seguía fregando ikki con su sonrisa igual que inuyasha.

-Ya dejen de molestar en su mundo aoi era mi novio pero solo en el fic así como en el de saint seiya solo en el fic por lo tanto kanon ni aoi tienen que ver conmigo- dije.

-Bueno ya amai dinos quien te llamo la atención- dijo milo.

-Pues fue…- dije nerviosa-… shun-

-¿Qué?- dijeron todo el grupo.

-¿Por qué él?- pregunto naraku al ver al chico que solo se sonrojo por tanta atención.

-Porque creo que es amable y lindo- dije e ikki me hizo mi advertencia esperada.

-Te acercas a mi hermano y te mato-dijo molesto.

-Vaya esto va para largo- dijo ranma.

-Señor sesshomaru porque esa chica está discutiendo con ellos- pregunto rin.

-No te incumbe rin- se escucha decir al gran guerrero.

-Vaya para esto me trajo amai- dijo haku.

-Al menos es entretenido- dijo akago.

-Mm… no deberíamos hacer algo para que dejen de pelear- dijo Lucy a marina.

-Creo que deberíamos calmar a la autora o no podremos seguir- dijo Anais.

-Calma chicas esta pelea es divertida- dijo parís.

-No creo que sea divertida para ellos- se escucha decir a Shaoran.

-¿Qué tal si Eriol usa su magia para calmarlos?- sugirió rubí moon.

-No puedo usar mi magia en algo como esto- dijo calmadamente.

-Vaya quisiera interferir- dijo genma.

-Y que espera saotome- dijo el señor tendo.

-Lo que pasa es que eres un cobarde- dijo ranma.

-Ya dejen de pelear y por ultimas vez ikki y kanon… si me fije en shun es porque es el único amable de este grupo- les grite.

-Bueno parece que la pelea ceso- dijeron ranma, parís y Shaoran.

-Prosigamos con el siguiente grupo- dije mientras pasaba con los chicos de inuyasha.

-¿Qué quieres saber?- pregunto kagura.

-La pregunta es para kanna- dije señalándola.

-Pregunta-dijo sonriente (recuerden que ella tiene emociones y si no saben de que se trata vean el fic cambios de vida nn).

-¿Cuál es tu papel en la historia?- pregunte.

-Pues el de la chica mala la cual no tiene sentimientos y solo obedece ordenes de naraku y que al final le revela el secreto a aome para destruir a naraku y terminando muerta- explico.

-Alguien más quiere responder es la misma pregunta para todo el grupo- conteste.

-Pues él mío es el del chico bueno quien se lleva más cámara y sobretodo tiene muchísimas fans que sueñan conmigo- dijo inuyasha.

-Inuyasha el que te hace competencia es sesshomaru- dijo aome.

-Es cierto mi amo bonito también se lleva un buen club de fans- dijo yaken.

-Yo no me quedo atrás- dijo miroku.

-Tu cállate monje pervertido- grito sango.

-Bueno mi personaje se trata de un niño demonio que obedece a naraku y es su hijo ilegitimo y le es muy fiel hasta comienzos de kanketsu hen el cual lo traiciona- contesto hakudoshi.

-Genial perfecto- dije muy contenta.

-Ahora dinos- dijo koga- quien te llamo más la atención en inuyasha—dijo el lobo.

-Pues…-

-Como dijo ikki a las chicas otakus les gusta los héroes de la historia ya sabía que amai era fan mía- dijo inu.

-No soy fan tuya- grite.

-Eso quiere decir que eres fan de mi amo- dijo yaken.

-No- o.ó

-Señorita amai dígale a todos la verdad diga que es mi fan- dijo miroku.

-Olvídelo monje no soy su fan- dije muy enojada.

-Entonces- dijeron todos-

-No me vengas a decir que eres fan de ese perro pulgoso de koga porque no te lo perdonare- grito inu.

-¿Qué dijiste bestia?- dijo furioso koga.

-Ay de quien soy fan es de hakudoshi contentos- dije gritando y todos gritaron un sonoro ¿Qué?

-Hakudoshi jamás lo imagine- dijo akago.

-Yo no tengo nada que ver- dijo volteando.

-Vaya no solo yo veo tus virtudes- dijo kanna muy tranquila.

-Si este… bueno ya se los dije están contentos- dije algo apenada.

-Que le ves a ese enano albino- grito inu.

-Muchas cosas inuyasha- nn.

-Bueno que les parece si proseguimos con este debate- dije encaminándome unos pasos al lado.

-Vaya tal parece que esta tiene favoritos en cada serie- dijo mm.

-Así parece mm primero es shun y ahora ese niño llamado hakudoshi quien será el próximo- pregunto aioria.

-Seguimos nosotros- dijo Sakura a Tomoyo.

-Tal parece que sí- dijo la chica sonriendo.

-Bueno esto se va poniendo interesante- dijo kero.

-No término de entender porque estamos aquí- dijo spick.

-Calma spinel me pareció interesante- dijo Eriol.

-Veamos que preguntas tenemos para ustedes- dije acercándome.

-Haber la pregunta es para…- dije pensando.

-Puedes decirnos de una vez a quien le vas a preguntar no tengo todo el día- dijo primavera.

-Puu, puu- se escucho decir a nikona.

-Ya pues la pregunta es para Yue- dije sentándome en una silla ya que esto iba para largo.

-Dime la pregunta- contesto con calma.

-Bueno ¿dime cómo es tu relación con algún personaje?- pregunte.

-Pues en si el personaje seria toya mi relación en el anime es que se puede decir que es la persona que más quiero al final se da a revelar y pues al parecer ahí me conoce ya no como yukito si no como Yue el guardián lunar de las cartas clow ahora cartas Sakura-

-Alguien más quiere dar su opinión de su relación con otro personaje- pregunte como lo había hecho hasta ahora.

-Pues mi relación con los demás personajes es evitar que este mocoso moleste a Sakura- pronuncio kero.

-A quien le llamas "mocoso" peluche- grito Shaoran.

-Basta no vayan a ser como los DEMAS que pelearon- dije mientras los veía.

-Bueno mi relación con los demás personajes es ayudar a Sakura a convertir sus cartas sin que ella se diera cuenta de quién soy realmente con ayuda de spinel sun y rubí moon- dijo Eriol.

-Bueno yo ayudo a Sakura en los momentos en que todo parece perdido y los ayudo a hacer una linda pareja junto con el joven li además de grabar sus grandes hazañas- dijo Tomoyo.

-Fui encomendada a ayudar a la reencarnación del mago clow cuando Sakura estuvo en el juicio final a lo cual misteriosamente Sakura se entera de que tuve una relación seria y oficial con su hermano mayor- comento kaho.

-Bueno parece que vamos bien-nn.

-Eso dices ahora- dijo ranma.

-No sabemos que pase después- comentaron inuyasha e ikki (un dúo que me hace sufrir T-T).

-Dejen que prosiga- dijo ukyo.

-No tenemos nada que perder con escucharla y ser educados ranma- regaño Akane.

-Bueno a lo que íbamos- dijo toya.

-Quien- comento Tomoyo.

-Ah… pensé que se les habría olvidado bueno es…- pero kero interrumpió.

-Es él mocoso verdad-

-Claro todos prefieren al héroe- dijo Ryoga.

-Qué no te diste cuenta que nunca elige al principal lo más seguro es que sea Yue- dijo ascot.

-Como lo sabes ascot- pregunto guru clef.

-Pues no escogió a inuyasha ni a seiya- comento.

-En eso tienes razón- dijo latís.

-Bueno pero Yue es demasiado serio se parece a latís y a hakudoshi jajá- dijo muy gracioso ascot a lo cual recibió ciertos golpes de los mencionados.

-Bueno quieren escuchar mi respuesta- pregunte.

-Si- dijeron todos y cada uno de los presentes que tantito más y ya no oigo.

-A… no es él mocoso como tú le dices kero ni tampoco es Yue- dije.

-Y entonces- pregunto Sakura.

-Es…es Eriol- dije muy bajo.

-Qué- gritaron.

-Me quieren dejar sorda- los regañe.

-Pero porque Eriol la gente prefiere a Shaoran- dijo toya.

-Pues me gusto su encanto ingles- dije n/n todos voltearon a ver a Eriol el cual solamente sonrió.

-No existen las casualidades solo lo inevitable-comento Eriol.

-Entonces fue inevitable que te gustara- pregunto Rubí moon.

-Si- n/nU

-No le veo el "encanto ingles"- dijo Shaoran.

-Pues yo sí para que veas que no solo tú tienes fans li- dijo Tomoyo.

-Bueno ahora sabemos porque utiliza el apellido de Eriol- dijo Sakura.

-Es cierto Sakura- nn- bueno prosigamos con el equipo que sigue que es el de ranma 1/2-entonces escuchamos gritos fuera del set.

-Que fue eso- pregunto ikki.

-Devuelve eso viejo pervertido- grito una de las chicas del programa contiguo saliendo del vestidor correteando a… si el maestro haposai y el monje miroku.

-Pero que…- dije.

-Maestro usted es muy inteligente mire que ingeniárselas para entrar a ese vestidor- decía miroku.

-Vaya al fin alguien supo apreciar mis estrategias mas secretas- decía el anciano.

-Inuyasha, ranma- dije viéndolos.

-Viento cortante- grita inuyasha con su espada haciendo que miroku salga volando.

-tome esto- grita ranma dándole una patada al maestro.

-Oigan solo dijeron que los detengan no que les hicieran daño- dijo shun.

-Bueno shun me refería a que los lastimaran- dije ñn.

-Ja ahora veo que porque te llamo la atención hakudoshi eres igual de perversa que él- dijo inu a lo cual solo se vio una cuchilla pasar a su lado mortalmente que fue lanzada por parte de haku.

-Niño malcriado- grito inuyasha.

-Ya ya- grite pero nadie me hizo caso.

-Ya era hora de que le dieran protagonismos al gran kuno- dijo el pobre.

-Bueno ya dejen de interrumpirme la pregunta es para shampoo- dije.

-Que quieres preguntar-

-Pues dime qué hay de interesante en la serie- le pregunte muy segura de lo que me iba a contestar.

-Eso es muy fácil ranma- contesto.

-¿Eh?- aunque no todas las respuestas pueden ser muy atinadas uuU

-Que ranma es lo más interesante en la serie- volvió a decir.

-Ay shampoo bueno alguien que quiera hablar sobre qué es lo más interesante en la serie- en eso kuno intenta hablar- y no kuno tú no eres lo más importante-

-Yo creo que lo más importante son los combates estilo libre- dijo ranma.

-A mí también me gusta el kendo- dijo Akane.

-¿Tú practicas kendo?- pregunto Lucy.

-Ah… si ¿por qué?-

-Yo también- nn.

-Es cierto porque no pasan a demostrarnos lo que saben- les propuse.

-Muy bien- dijeron ambas.

-Segura que sabes lo que haces- dijo latís.

-Sí- contesto Lucy.

-Ten cuidado- le contesto.

Ambas pasaron la primera fue Akane que rompió cuatro tablas de madera con la mano después paso Lucy rompiendo igualmente cuatro tablas ambas lo hicieron muy bien y proseguimos con este debate.

-Bueno lo más importante en ranma ½ son las maldiciones ¿no?-comento mousse.

-Exacto mousse-

-Eh bueno creo que la comida es mucho más importante- dijo genma.

-Son unos glotones de primera- dijo la bisabuela de shampoo.

-No es cierto ese peluche es el único glotón de aquí- dijo Shaoran.

-Qué dijiste mocoso- grito kero.

-Bueno ahora dinos- dijo ukyo.

-Quién de nosotros te llamo a atención-continuo Ryoga.

-A caso fui yo- dijo el maestro haposai acercándose a mí o.ó

-Deje sus bromas anciano depravado- dijo ranma golpeándolo.

-Bueno si les soy sincera…-

-Fui yo verdad- comento Ryoga- claro como no te gustan los protagonistas pues entonces fui yo-

-Es lo más seguro- dijo Akane.

-Pero si yo soy perfecto es obvio que la chica del cabello rojo, Akane tendo y la bonita castaña me quieran- dijo kuno.

-Pues no ninguno me llamo la atención- dije muy apenada ñn.

-Pero… pero…- dijo kuno- ni siquiera ranma saotome.

-No lo siento- ñn.

-Bueno sigamos con la última pregunta haber guerreras mágicas la pregunta es para… ascot- le dije muy contenta.

-Bueno adelante-

-Dime como ves la historia a partir de la segunda temporada de las guerreras mágicas-

-Bueno se supone que debíamos encontrar un nuevo pilar que remplazaría a la princesa esmeralda mientras tratábamos de defendernos de debonair y los planetas cizeta, autozam y fahren a los que al final pues entramos en una tregua pacifica- contesto el chico.

-Bueno alguien más- nn.

-Bueno en la segunda temporada se revelan muchos secretos relacionados con nuestros sentimientos y algunos llegar al grado de enamorarnos- explico Lucy.

-Es cierto en esta serie hay muchísimas parejas- dijo marina.

-No hay que descartar el hecho de que en la serie algunos amores no son revelados- dijo Anaís.

-Bueno tal y como lo hiciste con los demás respóndenos a nosotros- dijo primavera.

-Ah…- grite sumamente sonrojada O/O

-Solo dinos que personajes te gustaron- dijo parís.

-Eh pues yo-

-Déjame adivinar es mi ráfaga ¿no?- dijo caldina.

-Eh… pues no-

-Entonces es ascot vi que estabas muy sonriente con él-comento presea.

-Eh… no lo siento-

-Y que sea guru clef no jajá- comento ráfaga.

-Bueno en cierto modo- dije viendo hacía abajo.

-Eh…- O.o

-Creo que le atinaste ráfaga- dijo muy graciosa Lucy.

-Vaya a esa chiquilla le gusta los de apariencia pequeña- comento ikki.

-Es cierto seguramente esa es la relación entre todos por eso no escogió a nadie de ranma- dijo inu.

-Cállense- les grite.

-Vaya guru clef tienes a una admiradora- dijeron parís y ráfaga y el mago solo atino a encogerse de hombros.

-Bueno tengo que serles sincera hay otro- dije muy avergonzada.

-Y quien es- pregunto primavera.

-Bueno si dijo no a ascot y ráfaga nos queda parís- comento marina.

-Eso quisiera marina- ñn.

-Bueno si no es él solo nos queda…- Anaís no pudo seguir hablando ya que se dio cuenta quien faltaba.

-Oh- solo atinaron a decir las chicas.

-No entiendo- dijo Sakura.

-Yo si jajá- rio Tomoyo.

-Vaya tal parece que admira a ese chico también- dijo inu.

-Dos de un solo tiro-alcanzo a decir ranma.

-Bueno… este vamos a ver lo que sigue- en eso se escucha a un borracho.

-La vida es pura diversión…-cantaba y ese borracho era miroku quien ya le había invitado a inuyasha.

-Señorita usted siempre tan linda- dijo miroku mirando un florero.

-Hakudoshi haz algo con ese par-dijo kanna.

-De acuerdo como fastidian- dijo haku mientras se acercaba molesto con los ojos cerrados hasta que… miroku le metió en la boca la botella de licor a principio estaba molesto pero después sus mejillas se pusieron rojas señal de que el licor hizo su efecto.

5 minutos después:

-Amai no había notado lo bonita que eres- decía mientras se tambaleaba.

Ikki tampoco perdió oportunidad y fue con esos dos a beber igual que kanon saga milo y por ahí también shion y también la santa y pura atena junto con genma el señor tendo el maestro haposai y todos ellos.

-Sabias que te queremos por haber mejorado nuestras vidas- me dijeron inuyasha haku e ikki uuU

-Me ayudan los que están sobrios- grite.

-Bueno ya que estamos festejando- dijo parís.

-Paris- regaño Anaís pero ups demasiado tarde él ya estaba ahí junto con ráfaga e invitaron al pobre de ascot a quien le metieron a la fuerza la botella igual que a haku.

-Creo que se han complicado las cosas- dijo Sakura.

-Sí y… tu hermano, Yue y spinel ya están ahí- dijo Tomoyo.

-Spinel te dije que no comieras los dulces que te dio kerberos- dijo Eriol muy calmado.

-Quiero dulces quiero dulces- gritaba mientras saltaba de arriba para abajo.

-Vuelve aquí spick- gritaba kero.

-Papá deja ese licor- gritaba ranma.

-Paris déjalo- grito la guerrera mágica del viento ya que su novio estaba a punto de besarse con un gato.

-Latís amigo porque no pruebas un poco- le dijo ráfaga quien le ofrecía un poco.

-Alto ahí no voy a dejar que latís termine en esas condiciones- dijo Lucy quien lo agarro por un brazo y se fue con él.

-No tenías que cuidarme- dijo latís.

-Quería hacerlo- n/n

-Sabías que eres el mejor cuñado que tengo- dijo toya a Shaoran.

-Creo que deberías sentarte en una silla- recomendó el ambarino.

-Ranma detenlos- grito Akane al ver que sus padres estaban por saltar de la ventana 10m al suelo.

-Ya voy- pero al pobre lo detuvieron por shampoo y ukyo- déjenme en paz- gritaba.

-Yo los detendré Akane- dijo Ryoga pero el pobre tropezó con una cubeta de agua fría y en eso se le acerca nikona.

-cui, cui (no se me ocurrió otro sonido para pe-chan ñn)-

-Puu, puu- decía nikona correteando a pe-chan.

-Saga no espera no lo hagas- decía mu desesperado ya que iba a hacer su gracia en una esquinita del set.

-Vamos a cantar- dijo aome.

-Te quiero con toda el alma- dijo miroku.

-Saotome mire que alto esta- dijo el señor tendo aun en la ventana con el papá de ranma.

-Hay no que voy a hacer-

-Calma todo se arreglara- me dijeron dos grandes magos. (Eriol y guru clef).

-Eh… si- O/O

-Dime una cosa de verdad latís te llamo también la atención- me pregunto guru clef.

-Eh… sí- dije mientras nuestras miradas se ponían en latís quien solo se quedo serio.

-Porque fui yo y no Shaoran- me pregunto Eriol.

-Bueno creo que yo… eh me pareciste… encantador- dije demasiado avergonzada ambos me sonrieron.

-Bueno sin duda gracias por tomarnos en cuenta- dijeron.

-De nada- ñn

-Dime amai te fijaste en sus sentimientos verdad- me dijo Lucy marina y kanna.

-Eh si-

-No quieres venir a ayudarnos- nn.

-Muy bien-ñn.

-Te quiero muchosisisimo- me dijo haku.

-Compadre sabias que es difícil encontrar a una buena mujer- dijo ikki a inu.

-Yo sé lo que es que una mujer te adore y cuando te lo diga desaparezca- dije sesshomaru muy ebrio y casi llorando.

-Lo sé mi hermano- contesto inu.

-Bueno nos vemos en otro fic y espero...-

-Y dice- grita ikki y todos los que están borrachos empiezan a cantar.

_Tú la niña que te crees perdida porque alguien te ha dejado herida en este mar donde el corazón no sabe navegar por eso te vine a cantar que no se te va a acabar la vida aunque hoy parece con el tiempo ese dolor desaparece…_

-Nos vemos en otro fic se despide de ustedes amai hiragizawa- nn

_Ya déjalo ir que no hay que sufrir de esta manera porque no vale la pena deja que se vaya él de tu vida que se cierren las heridas que esta vez te hicieron mal y que mal…_

**FIN.**


End file.
